Hunter
by Taylor1
Summary: YAOI!!!! mainly Senru When angels and demons clash, who will come out victorious? Who will be hurt? Who will be the hunter? Who will be the prey?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Slamdunk doesn't belong to me. I only burrowed them for my perverse pleasure!!! Hahahahah!!!  
  
Author's note: I wrote this with my friend Polly! This is unbetaed! You have been warned! YAOI!!!!! YAOI all the way!!! So if you don't like don't read!!! I can't be responsible to your mental health, but I can give you psychoanalysis. My way!!!  
  
Pairing: Mainly Senru, but there's almost every pairing.  
  
  
  
Hunter  
  
"How do you define a hunter and a prey?"  
  
"One who's being hunted is the prey, and the one who's hunting is the hunter."  
  
"But who would the prey be, if two hunters hunted each other? "  
  
It was chillingly beautiful night, in the mist of such a night stood an equally cold and beautiful youth. Messy ebony bangs hung low into his emotionless midnight blue eyes; he smiled, and then pulled the trigger. The bullet hit its target point blank in the forehead. An executioner's shot. Warm red liquid tainted the youth's pristine white suit, but he didn't seem to mind. The mysterious youth watched the dead corpse of his target fall with morbid fascination. He watched, as the blood slowly dye the grassy earth a hauntingly beautiful crimson. Spinning around, the blue- eyed boy left the park without another glance. Only his long tainted white trench coat seemed to want to linger; it billowed fluidly in the wind.  
  
"Rukawa." Almond shaped blue eyes widened in surprise, as its owner raised his loaded gun towards the voice. "So we meet again, my Fallen Angel." Rukawa didn't reply, but narrowed his icy blue eyes menacingly at the tall boy with spiked hair.  
  
"Sendoh." The name came with ease, and rolled off Rukawa's tongue even easier. Sendoh smiled at the sullen boy, spread his wings and glided down gracefully from his perch, one of the weeping willows that always seemed to mourn.  
  
"So you remember." Sendoh said with his ubiquitous smile, and retracted his white wings.  
  
"I do."  
  
"I have orders to take your life."  
  
"And I seek yours."  
  
"I know." They spread their delicate wings; the snowy white ones of Sendoh clashed greatly with the ebony black ones of Rukawa. "Shall we?" Rukawa nodded in acceptance of the challenge. Bowing his head down towards the underworld, he whispered something inaudible. Suddenly a fiery glow surrounded him, illuminating his beautiful features, as a sword of the deepest black broke through the earth, and into the black winged angel's waiting hands. Raising his weapon towards Sendoh, Rukawa smirked. The spiky haired youth smiled at his opponent's smirk, and slipped into a battle stance with his beloved whip at his side. A flash draped itself across the velvet skies; it served as a commencing signal. Only the clashing of weapons can be heard under the starlit skies for many hours. Parry, thrust, lunge, dive, all actions that were memorized by heart. The fight continued with these actions, yet none was able to determine a winner.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Sendoh Akira." A smooth velvet like voice announced his presence. A figure in white spread his gray wings, and glided towards the two fighting angels with grace that none could compare. The two fighters stopped abruptly at the intrusion.  
  
"Fujima Kenji." Sendoh bowed slightly. Not out of respect, but as a satirical gesture.  
  
"Sendoh-san, good to see you again." Fujima smiled brightly; it was purely angelic, yet somehow devilish. "Rukawa you must return." Rukawa nodded his acknowledgement towards Fujima and took flight into the horizon.  
  
"How have you been, Angelic Demon?"  
  
"Well, and you?"  
  
"Good enough."  
  
"How's Toru?" Fujima let a moment of longing slip through his cheerful mask.  
  
"Good. You still can't forget him, can you?"  
  
"How can I? Tell him that I'm sorry."  
  
"Too late for that don't you think?"  
  
"Yes. Good bye Sendoh." Turning his back towards the ebony haired angel, he took flight into the horizon; the only things that were left were several crystal tears.  
  
"He's not yet a demon." Sendoh whispered into the night, as he touched one of the crystallized tears. "Demons shed only blood."  
  
Continue???  
  
PS. Price of Pleasure is coming I promise!!!! I'm working on it!!! Really!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hunter  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
Author: Polly and Taylor  
  
Genre: yaoi, fantasy, AU  
  
Rating: R  
  
Email: taylort84058@aol.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slamdunk doesn't belong to me. I only burrowed them for my perverse pleasure!!! Hahahahah!!! Also note the liberal use of Anne Rice. I don't own her stuff either!  
  
Author's note: Polly wrote most of this, so there's probabbly shift in style. She's also a big Mitko fan so this part's mainly Mitko.  
  
Pairing: Mainly Senru, but this part has mainly Mitko. There's a lot of pairings in this fic!  
  
  
  
"Have you found it yet?" A dark figure hissed.  
  
"No, I have not your excellency."  
  
"What?" A stinging slap left four bloody streaks on a pale cheek. "Find him now!"  
  
"Yes, your excellency." Mitsui bowed and backed out of the grotesque throne room, while ebony drips of blood flowed from his cheek.  
  
"You're so careless with beautiful things." A velvet and seductive voice spoke from the shadows.  
  
"Beautiful things are meant to be abused, especially ones like you, Fujima." A vicious smirk clung to Tsuyoshi's lips, as the gray winged angel neared. Wrapping an arm around Fujima's waist, he forced a brutal kiss on angel's cherry red lips. There was nothing gentle or comforting about the kiss; it was nothing more than an illustration of power, domination, and sadistic pleasure. "Did you bring Rukawa back?" Tsuyoshi whispered into Fujima's graceful neck.  
  
"Ah!" The chestnut haired fallen angel screamed, as the sharpened canine pierced his pale skin. "I…I…di…d." Fujima breathed and arced his neck to provide better access for Minami. Currents of lifeblood flowed from the angel to the demon. Pain dominated all senses for the chestnut haired beauty, yet he craved, no needed more, addicted to the intensity of the pain. Deep blue eyes fluttered close in shame, mortified at his masochistic desires, his need to be dominated.  
  
~*~  
  
He craved for blood. The hunger and need were driving him beyond any sense of reason. He could smell them all around him, the intoxicating and seductive tendrils of blood luring him deeper and deeper into his hunger. He growled deep within his throat, ducked into a darkened alley and took the nearest mortal as his prey. He sank his sharpened teeth into her smooth skin and groaned as the rich blood flooded his mouth. The victim -( a young girl with mind numbing alcohol flowing within her veins( sagged under his tight grip. His ghostly hands clasped around her delicate neck, with a twist of his wrist, accompanied by a sickening crack, her head snapped back lifelessly, her body falling perfectly into his arms. He let her fall, another innocent kill. (Anne Rice!!!) The blood coursed through his stone cold body, momentary quenching the insatiable hunger. Amber eyes scanned the area surrounding the dead body, settling on a frightened brown haired boy. He stalked towards him, crimson blood dripped from his full generous mouth.  
  
"You know I can never let you live."  
  
"I do." Soft brown eyes stared directly into hardened amber gems. "What are you?"  
  
"A demon." He shouldn't have answered. The boy moved towards him, fear that he had previously sensed dissipated. He raised a hand to touch his cheek, tracing a line down his jaw.  
  
"How could something so beautiful be a demon?" The boy whispered, almost inaudible.  
  
"Aren't you afraid?"  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
"You are going to die."  
  
"No regrets. You are the one I've searching for centuries. I finally found you. Hisashi." Gentle arms wrapped themselves securely around his waist. Mitsui relished in the warmth the embrace brought. He knew that he'd known this slender delicate boy before him, yet he could not remember.  
  
"Who are you? What are you?"  
  
"You don't remember do you?" He could see two trails of tears flow slowly down the boy's soft cheeks. "I loved you. That's all you need to know." The boy bit back a sob, and ran down the alley.  
  
"Kogure!" The boy turned around in surprise, looking incredulously at him. "For the memory of love is sweet, though the love itself were in vain. And what I have lost of pleasure, assuage what I find of pain." (da quote is by Lyster)  
  
"You remember." Unmistakable joy flashed across his boyish features.  
  
"I'm no longer what I used to be. Go! Run! I would have to kill you if you stayed a moment longer."  
  
"A moment is all that I want."  
  
"Go. Leave!"  
  
"Dying in your hands would have no pain at all."  
  
"Go." Kogure moved yet not an inch; he stood there motionless. Long lashes fluttered, as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Go! Don't make me do it!" His voice was near hysterical. Mitsui spread his wings, darker that night, and moved forward with supernatural speed. His steel claws ripped through the skin his knuckles as he finish the job he had intended earlier. (Can we say X-men!) He stopped, merely inches away from the boy's exposed throat. He couldn't do it. He could never do it. Mitsui let out a frustrated cry, and vanished.  
  
"Noooo!" Kogure let out the anguished cry as he again opened his eyes. "I would have gladly died under your blade than to wander through eons without your presence."  
  
~*~  
  
He cried. For the first time in his life or rather his eternity, he wept. Tears flowed until no more could come. Mitsui stood on a desolate cliff, watching his tears glide off towards oblivion.  
  
"Kogure, don't ever let me find you again. Don't let execute my promise." He whispered softly into the wind and took off towards the waning moon.  
  
  
  
~*~ 


End file.
